Take Care
by badnewsbarrett
Summary: The love of my life left me, she needed more from me than I could give her. Imagine how floored I was to get the news five years later that she was tragically murdered. A beautiful miracle came from this though, I was left with an adorable little daughter.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other day, I worked out, and trained like I did every morning to get myself ready for the show later on that night. I arrived at the arena and hung out with the guys and get my mind set right before I go to the ring for match. Everyone seemed normal, it wasn't till after my match and I got a phone call that flipped my whole world upside down.

I was walking back to the dressing room with a towel around my neck as sweat was dripping down my head and chest. Guys backstage were slapping me on my back congratulating me on my win. I just wanted to hop in the shower and get back on the road to get to the next city.

When I got out the shower, and wrapped a towel my waist and got dressed, I heard my cell ringing. I couldn't make it in time. I picked it up and saw I had a couple missed calls from my mum. I quickly got dressed and called her back.

"Hey mum is everything okay? What's going on?" I asked quickly there had to be a reason she called so many times. I heard my mum let out a sob, that's when I knew something terrible had happened.

"Mum, seriously what happened? Did something happen with Pops?" I was really getting scared now. My stomach suddenly felt queasy.

"No honey, pops is fine. This is about Maya." My mum's breathing was unsteady, I could hear in her voice that it was hurting her to utter those words. I swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to swallow my panic. I hadn't heard that name in years. That was the name of my one and only true love. The only person who made me happy.

"...she was killed late last night, they don't who did it, but they do have a couple suspects" She said as she sniffled contently. I could tell she was trying to stop herself from crying. I suddenly felt it quite difficult to breathe and I could feel the room start spinning.

I slowly backed up and sat on the bench. I was shaking, I could barely hold the phone to my ear anymore.

"P-please tell me this is one of your sick jokes mum please!" I beg and pleaded.

"I'm serious Stu, the police found her dead in her house earlier this morning, she was shot in the head." I was frozen, this...this had to be some type of nightmare. I was gonna wake up soon, I knew it.

"Wha…?" I couldn't believe it. "Mum...I n-need to go" I heard my mom yell my name but I quickly hung up the phone without a response.

Maya and I had dated five years ago. She's the only girlfriend I ever truly loved. We dated for almost three years, I knew I wanted to marry, and grow old with her one day. When I decided I wanted to be a professional wrestler, I was gone for long periods of time. We got into a fair share of arguments over it. That was our only problem. She wanted to settle down. She wanted a family. I couldn't give that to her at that point in time. She decided that we should go our separate ways so I could focus on my career. She never knew how much that hurt for me to let her go, and she'll never know. She's gone.

***flashback***

"_Look, Stu...I can't do this anymore, I can't do this for the rest of my life." Maya said with tears in my eyes. _

"_What do you mean? You can't live me, what would you do without me?" I joked while cracking a small smile. She couldn't be serious. I didn't know she already had her bags packed. _

"_Stu, you know how much I want to have a family." Maya pushed the hair out beautiful blue eyes, that seemed to be even bluer with the tear threatening to fall from them. "That's what I want right now, and I know you can't with all the traveling you do. I can't keep staying up for your phone calls late at night." She was shaking, or was that me? _

"_Look, you've known from the very beginning of this, that I traveled a lot. This is my dream, I thought you understood that. I got my whole career ahead of me, I can't settle down right now. I'm only twenty-five." I was getting mad, why did she want to end this, I thought she loved me. _

"_But I'm ready to Stu, I can't keep waiting around, I wouldn't dare ask you to quit for me, because that isn't fair to you. I have to leave, I'm so sorry" The tears were finally falling from her eyes at full speed now. With that she gave me one last kiss, and picked up her bags and walked away from me, with a piece of my heart. That was the last I heard or saw of her. _

I grabbed my things from my locker and slammed it shut. I stormed out the locker room almost knocking down my good friend and fellow wrestler Sheamus.

"Aye fella what's a wrong with you?" He said. I didn't reply though, I wasn't in the mood for talking. I just kept on walking to the outside door to my rental. I throw my stuff in the trunk of the car, and sped off

I don't remember the car ride to the hotel I was staying at, I could have been speeding for all I knew, but right now I didn't care. When I got to my room. I could feel all my feelings crashing down on me. I dropped my bag and got in the bed not bothering to change clothes. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted the day to be over.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, and I saw her. I saw my beautiful Maya. She was gorgeous. I pictured her long, blonde hair and blue eyes. I remembered her smile, the way she always laughed at my silly jokes. I'd dated other girls since her, but no other girl meant as much to me as she did. I always compared others to her, and Maya always won. I came to the sudden realization that she was my soulmate. The only thing was, it was too late. And now she was gone, taken from me. And I would never be the same**.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sometime early the next morning after having a nightmare. I saw Maya, she was attacked from behind, she was so scared. I could feel it. I heard her screaming, and her heart raced as the man pointed the gun to her head. He shot her, blood was getting everywhere. Her eyes never closed though, her deep blue eyes were staring back at me.

"Where were you? You were suppose to keep me safe" She whispered wanted me to save her, but it was too late.

I awoke gasping for air. I was drenched in sweat and I noticed Stephen (Sheamus) on the side of my bed, shaking me awake.

"Stu, you alright fella?" He looked concerned. I slowly nodded my head, and caught my breath. I glanced at the clock and it read 6:30.

"You wanna talk about it? Stephen asked. I shook my head no, and got out out of bed.

"I'm okay dude, it was just a stupid nightmare. I'll be fine" I managed to pull a small smile and walked to the bathroom. Ste followed.

"Man, I know you better than anyone, now tell me what happened? I heard you scream Maya's name." He said while laying a hand on my shoulder, turning me around.

"Can I fucking pee in peace? I'm not in the mood for an audience!" I said bluntly, straight to the point. I knew he was just trying to help but I really wasn't in the mood to talk about my feelings.

Ste sighed and walked out the bathroom, but not before saying "I'm always here to talk, you know that." I shut the bathroom door and proceeded to get ready. It would be a long day.

When I walked out the bathroom and saw Stephen quickly hang up his cell phone. "Who was that?" I asked while walking over to the fridge to get a water bottle.

"Um...well it was your mother. She told me what happened fella." I slowly turned around and looked at him. I could see the sympathy in his eyes. I didn't feel like having his pity right now.

I stayed silent, and just started at him. I hated that look he was giving me, like he was waiting for me to break down any minute. I'm not though, I have to stay strong and keep my emotions in check.

"Ya know I always here to talk if you need to man" he said.

"Look I'm fine okay!" I yelled. Stephen jumped back a little startled. I started to feel a little guilty but I couldn't stop.

"Why can't you and everyone else just leave me the hell alone huh?!" He stared at me wide eyed not expecting me to lash out like that.

"I...just..." He started, before I cut him off. "Save it!" With that I graded my car keys and slammed the hotel door shut.

I drove to an local diner. I really was hungry. Everyone's concern was smothering me. I wasn't ready to talk, and I didn't know when I would be. It was just something I preferred to deal with on my own.

I sat down and ordered a couple of pancakes and some coffee. As the waitress was pouring some more in my cup, I looked up and noticed the news was on the tv.

_Maya Jones was found muttered Sunday night in her apartment building. She was shot in the head several times. Police have been questioning a suspect, her estranged boyfriend Drew Dickens who had been seen recently arguing with Maya. There are no leads and no physical evidence linking Drewto the crime, but police continue to look and question people close to her. There are no other suspects. Anyone having information related to this case is encouraged to contact the police department. We will keep you updated as soon as we have more information._

Suddenly I was hungry anymore, I throw enough cash down on the table to cover the food. I need some fresh air. I jumped in my car and just drove around. I didn't go far knowing that I had to drive to the next city later on that night.

It was late again when I arrived back at the hotel. I spent the day driving around Texas, blaring my radio and trying to get the images out of my head. It was difficult. I even left a quick message to Stephanie McMahon explaining to her the situation, and that I was gonna need a couple days off.

When I walked in the door I saw Stehen watching football, he looked up at me and then turned back to watching tv. I sat down next to him, and was silent for a while, no one speaking.

"I-I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." I spoke to him.

"We're just trying to help, Stu. We care bout' you man. We're just worried." He spoke quietly, and glanced over at me.

I let out a breath. "I know you're worried. I just can't talk about it now. Please try to understand." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before rubbing my tired eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I know you're just trying to help, but I need some time." I exhaled and searched his eyes for a sign that they understood.

"I understand fella, just know I'm always here to talk. Always." I nodded and said "I know man, thanks." I gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked to my room.

_*Day of the funeral*_

I was back in England for the the funeral, I wasn't as relaxed as I usually am when I'm over here. I met with my mom at the church. There were so many people-so many faces I didn't recognize. It had been too long and I realized I wasn't part of her life anymore. I felt so empty.

I sat between my mom and father, my mom held my arm in an obvious attempt to steady me, to comfort me by letting me know she was there. I heard the preacher speak as he recounted her life-a life that was cut way too short. Her friends gave heart-wrenching eulogies, which made me realize how much I never knew about her, how much she'd changed since I knew her, yet certain comments and stories had me recalling what a beautiful person she was, both inside and out.

Someone then spoke of a little girl, Maya's daughter. Wow she was a mother now, something she always dreamed about. I clenched my fists in my lap. I felt my heart breaking at the thought of the motherless child and I swallowed hard, pushing my tears deep down.

At the end of the ceremony, her daughter, Abigail, walked up and put a single rose on the closed casket. She was so small, so delicate. She kissed the coffin and whispered something, and I heard my mother break into quiet sobs at the sight.

The ceremony ended and we were gone. I didn't feel like I was part of her life anymore. Her parents were never around, and she was an only child, there was no one to catch up with.

I was quiet once I got back to the house. I could feel my parents glance at me every once in a while. No doubt, they were wondering how I could keep it together. I didn't know either.

I couldn't get my mind off Maya's daughter. Where was she now? Who was taking care of her?

My moms voice broke my thoughts. "She was so young, poor little girl."

Please stop talking, please. I thought in my head.

Suddenly, I started shaking uncontrollably. Something in me snapped. I couldn't get enough air in my lungs suddenly and collapsed to the floor. I was overcome with emotion as loud sobs shook my entire body. I remember screaming, tears pouring down my face as I closed my eyes tightly, crying out for Maya. I instantly felt arms around me as my family embraced me.

"She's-she's gone!" I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I might have been hyperventilating. I was so overwhelmed, so completely broken as I cried uncontrollably on the floor. My family was there supporting me.

They didn't say anything. They knew I needed this. I couldn't be strong anymore. I needed this release. I cried and cried in their arms before letting my exhaustion finally overcome me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, school has been really kicking my ass. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't remember making my way to my bed that night. The next thing I remembered was waking up the next morning, feeling more rested than I had felt in days. I think I must have slept for hours.

A few days later, I was back in Tampa, Florida, ready to go back to work. I still dreamed of Maya. Her murder remained unsolved, and I couldn't get her out of my head.

When I got to Tampa, I decided to buy a new house. I was tired of living in my small two bedroom apartment. I found a small place, right outside of Tampa, and I bought it, furnished. I felt free, and I liked it. It's what I needed.

I spent the day training at ring, and I was starting to feel better than I had in a week.

I came home in a good mood. I had a day at WWE's new Performance Center, I always try to improve on my wrestling. I also want to be in tiptop shape, when I start back on the road again in less than 2 weeks. Training and working out was my escape whenever I was mad or upset. It was such a good, satisfying feeling getting back in the that night. It was with Michelle, I had met her a club a couple nights as I was drinking my sorrows away, Michelle had came over, and we hit it off.

I choked down a bowl of Cap'n Crunch before going to the bathroom to start my shower. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I yelled, taking a toothbrush out of my mouth and rinsing quickly. I jogged to the door and threw it open. I froze. There, before me, was a woman in a suit and Maya's little girl.

"Mr. Stuart Bennett?" The lady asked. I couldn't stop staring at the little girl. She seemed so small, but she had the biggest smile on her face. She wore a dress, tights, and her hair was in pigtails. My heart melted a little.

"Yes. That's me," I said, trying to be polite. What in the world could this be about, and why was Maya's daughter here?

"Maya Jones, as you may or may not know, has recently become…" she looked at the little girl before continuing "deceased." I nodded and glanced at the little girl, her smile not fading.

"Maya left instructions in her will and named you as Abigail's guardian." Wait, what? I felt my heart rate increase. "Me?" My throat felt dry. I was at a loss for words. "She states that you are Abigail 's biological father and she gave explicit instructions that Abigail be raised by you." The lady smiled before handing me an envelope. I think my heart may have actually stopped beating. "That's…that's impossible." I managed to croak out. I don't really know how I'd managed to start speaking again.

"I'm afraid it's not, Mr. Bennett. The instructions were very explicit." There was that word again. "But…it's impossible. We haven't even been together in five years. She can't be more than…"

"Four years old last month," she finished.

I quickly did the math in my head. That would have been about right. She would have spent her pregnancy alone. I wondered if she already knew she was pregnant when she told me goodbye. It took a moment to register before I really needed to sit. I really needed a drink of water, I felt like I was going to pass out. I must have looked totally stunned. The social worker knelt down and addressed Abigail.

"You're going to stay with your daddy, okay? Now, you be a good girl. I'll talk to you soon." The lady hugged Abigail and handed me a suitcase. I was speechless.

"Are you going to take this? It's getting heavy," the lady continued as I managed to reach out and grab the purple bag. I looked at Abigail who was still smiling. Could she do anything else?

"If you need me, here's my card." She handed it to me and I took it, still in shock. I nodded again, still speechless as she left. I looked back down at Abigail as she smiled.

"Hi, Daddy." I needed a drink.

She waited and I stared at her. God, she looked just like her mother. She had long, dark hair and long, dark lashes. Her eyes were like mine though. I couldn't actually believe I had a part in creating this. She was absolutely beautiful. Why had Maya never told me? Wait, I knew why. I wasn't ready to be a father, I still wasn't. How in the hell was I going to figure this out? I had to go back on the road soon.

"Can I come in?" Abigail asked. I was brought back into reality as I looked down at her. I finally noticed the teddy bear she was clutching tightly. I held the door open and let her enter. I set her bag down and she turned to face me. Suddenly, she launched herself at me, grabbing onto my legs tightly, almost causing me to fall over.

"I've always wanted to meet you." I heard her say. Her voice was quiet. I patted her head. What was I going to do now?

"Do you have any other kids?" She asked, looking around. She suddenly seemed older than four. I wondered if she was potty trained – I hoped she was. "No, you're it." I said. I hoped to God I didn't have any other kids I didn't know about out there.

"Oh. I thought I might have some brothers and sisters. Mommy always promised me some one day." She said, and I couldn't help but melt a little inside. She couldn't keep her promise.

"Are…Are you hungry?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say at the moment, and little kids had to eat, right?

"Really hungry," she said, her eyes lighting up. I grabbed her hand and went with her into the kitchen. I lifted her up and sat her down on the counter.

"What do you want?" I asked, opening the fridge. It was rather bare.

"Do you have any S'ghettios?" It took me a minute to register what she had said. Oh yeah, I remembered having Spaghettios as a kid. I hadn't had them in years, but suddenly it did sound pretty good.

"No, I'm afraid not," I said. "I've got some stuffed mushrooms left over from dinner last night, though." I turned to look at her and her nose was wrinkled. "Ooooh. Yuck."

"I guess that's a 'no.'" I laughed. I've got some leftover calamari." I said hopefully. "Cala-what?"

I guessed that was also a 'no.' I was at a loss. I was a wrestler. I did good to feed myself.

"I got nothing," I said honestly. Abigail sighed. "Shit!" Speaking of dinner, what the hell was I going to do about Michelle? Somehow this was going to be hard to explain.

Abigail gasped. "What?" I asked, looking at her as she covered her mouth with her palm. "You said 'shit'," she whispered.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, kid. I'll try not to use bad language around you." I smiled. I felt like I was speaking with my mother.

"Mommy always said that people who use potty words don't have a very good vocabulary." Abigail scolded. I did have a pretty good vocabulary, actually. At that moment, however, the word _shit_ just seemed to sum up the way I was feeling perfectly.

"Well, sometimes people make mistakes. I'll try harder, kid." I smiled and she nodded her head back at me. She was pretty cute, I'll admit. I was always a sucker for kids, especially little girls. I just never thought I'd end up having one of my own – and so soon.

I turned my attention to the phone and dialed Michelle's number. I felt Abigail staring, wondering what I was doing.

"Hi, Michelle," I said when she picked up. "I hate to call on such late notice, but something…." paused and looked back at Abigail who was looking away and had managed to find a picture of me and a girl stuck to a magnet on my fridge. I grabbed the picture from her and stuck it in my pocket. The girl in the picture was topless, and I was quite obviously shit-faced. "Something has come up." I finished.

"Look, maybe we could do this on Thursday," I managed to get out before hearing a dial tone. She hung up. Another 'no' for the night. "Was that your girlfriend?" Abigail asked, her face very serious.

"No, kid. I don't have a girlfriend." At least I knew there was no chance of that judging by the abrupt end of our conversation. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"How does pizza sound?" I said, hoping to change the subject.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head furiously. She seemed to be easily excitable. "I'll see what I can do," I said, going to my computer to find an on-line pizza delivery place.

"What do you like on your pizza?" I asked. "Pepperoni?"

"Uh uh."

"Sausage?"

"Uh uh."

"Mushroom?"

"Gross."

"Well, what _do_ you like?" I asked.

"Cheese."

"What else?" I said.

"Just cheese." I looked at her and she grinned. "Okay. Cheese on your half. I'm getting the works."

I placed our orders and led her to the living room. She flopped on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

I sat down and ran my hand through my hair. I wondered if I had any hard liquor in the house because I think I needed it. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. "What do you want to watch? It looks like 'CSI' is on. Or 'Lost'. Wait! 'The Hangover' is on. Man, what a great movie! I haven't seen that in years." I turned the channel and on the screen was the scene where the Asian man was jumping out of the trunk. "I guess this isn't very appropriate for four year-olds" I said more to myself.

"Ya think?" I looked over at Abigail who just stared at me like I was ridiculous. I tried to suppress a laugh. She was so much like her mother. I had a lot to learn. "Is Barney on?" Abigail asked, throwing her legs up on the couch and making herself at home.

"Hey, I loved Barney when I was your age," I smiled at her. I checked the guide on the TV. "Nope, it's not on now." "Spongebob?" she asked, hopefully.

"Not seeing it," I said.

"Got any DVDs?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any that you would be allowed to watch," I sighed. I looked down at her as she lay her head in my lap. I settled on an episode of "Phineas and Ferb" and threw the remote on the coffee table. She watched in silence, and I stared down at her.

How was I going to take care of a four year old when I can barely take care of myself? Plus I had to go back to work soon, there was so much to do before then. She intently watched the TV and gripped my leg. She didn't even notice the tears silently falling down my cheeks.

* * *

**weeeeeeelllll like it? love it? hate it? Review please :)))))**


End file.
